


Too Hard, Too Soft, Just Right

by SpiritKitten



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 'pranks', 5 Things, Alternate Universe- YouTubers, Claudette has plants, Dwight's the leader, Gen, I don't really like Nea?, It's only 4, Jake Likes That, Jake is a bird boi, Kinda, Meg's dyslexic, Nea and Jake fighting, Not Beta Read, people should do more of this au, platonic bonding?, some - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten
Summary: All it took was one letter to change Jake's world. Now he's packing up and going across half the country to join a youtuber house.Or Jake's trying to find out who to room with. it doesn't go very well.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Claudette Morel & Jake Park & Meg Thomas, Jake park & Nea Kaelsson
Kudos: 10





	1. It Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in awhile, sorry about that, but here is this! I, uh, I didn't edit it very well, but I still like it. So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'll probably post part two tomorrow, just give me like a day to edit it.

Jake had just gotten through filming his newest video about the river around his house when he found it. Taped to the cabin door, right in the center, was a a note. In big bolded letters it clearly stated, “Eviction Notice.’

He was supposed to be gone, whether he had another home or not, in the next two days. Which Jake didn’t think was legal, but it’s not like he could do anything about it. He didn’t have any money for the lawyers, not that he really knew any either, and he couldn’t refuse it because the government had already bought out the cabin and the surrounding forest where he was renting.

Apparently they were building a new highway through it, to start a new town. Which meant that Jake, having lived here for the past five years since he was 19, had to say good bye to all his new friends and favorite locations all for some stupid fucking assholes who wanted to build another stupid fucking road way.

Fucking Pricks.

So here he was, going through his email in a roadside motel, desperately trying to find some place to live. He only had so much saved, and he didn’t actually have a car. Just the clothes on his back, a backpack full of equipment, and the flock of crows following his every movement. Which didn’t actually help him, some people were way too superstitious.

He’d already filled out a few forms for a few apartments in this area, but since he didn’t have an ‘actual’ job he was all out of luck. He doesn’t blame them, no one wanted a loose cannon in there life, it just fucking sucks…

Jake was about to give up and quit when he saw it. There, in bright colors and exclamation marks, was a message from almost a month ago-

Heallo!!!!!!!

My nam is Meg an We’d like to inivte you to live with us ni our ew Yutube Mansoin!!!

Us being me my freind Dwight, and Claudette. We’re also inviting a few othrs so don’t be aafraid if tey also show up!! This si going to be so mcuh fun! We’ll arest for your arriavll Jake! E even hve a furest you can film in just ouside our house!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ferm Los angelles, huhuihuih ooiji, Aveeun ghhhghg jwfipp 1132

Frmo su to yo Meg!

It was ugly and had a lot of misspells, but what did Jake have to lose. He didn’t have any other options, he was literally a fish out of water. It had already been two weeks and he hadn't posted anything, which meant he had practically no revenue. If he didn’t go then he’d probably be homeless and dead in a few weeks.

How hard could it be anyways? When he lived in the dormitories at his college for the first, and only, two weeks of his college life he had lived with three other roommates. And they weren’t that bad, if only a little rude and stupid. And he may be a little rusty with ‘social’ and human interactions, having been isolated from society for so long, but he’d be fine. Right? 

* * *

Jake had sent them the letter and they had responded back immediately, with enthusiasm too.

He was glad about that, he only had maybe 200 bucks left, and he definitely wasn’t going to try and sleep in the gutter for a few nights. Who knew what would happen to him, especially since he had at least 300 dollars worth of camera equipment in his backpack. He’d probably get mugged or something.

The only problem was that he didn’t actually have a ride to get there. It was more than 1,200 miles away, definitely not due-able on foot. So, with a quick search on his laptop Jake got a quick map to Los angeles on the bus fair. Which would probably take all his money, but that was fine. He was going to make a video of his journey to make up for his lost time and explain what happened to his viewers.

He doesn’t really read the comments or the discussions on his channel, he doesn’t actually like trying to figure out how to pull it up and read them all without losing his place. It was too hard for him, but he could probably guess that they were worried about him not posting content aymore, they were nice like that. 

He only learned how to cut and edit his videos, very badly though, because he had filmed some things that he shouldn’t post. Y’know like animal guts and foxes eating rabbits, those kinds of things. He also did it so that he wouldn’t have to post multiple videos on one topic. But from what he guessed, seeing his viewer counts, they didn’t mind too much.

Either way he set up the camera to explain what he was doing to his viewers, trying to stay quiet so that he wouldn’t interrupt the other passengers on the bus. They all look so… grumpy and tired, but so did he. Probably because he just got kicked out of his life-long home.

* * *

Jake had gotten off his last stop, stepping into the grimy streets of the city. He was tired and grumpy, just having spent the last day and a half being driven in a stinky bus. It doesn’t help that he had to walk another few miles to get to the place he wanted too, it being outside of the edge of the city.

It _also_ doesn’t help that since he had a flock of crows following his every movement that he was getting a few dirty stares. At least they were cute, the crows, Jake means, not the people. They keep darting out in front of him to drop shiny pebbles and buttons in front of his feet. He made sure to scoop them up and keep them in his pocket, gifts were always the best part of his day. It surely brightened the journey some because by the time he was already stepping up to the driveway, covered in sweat and grime, he was smiling.

He didn’t like the smog or louds sounds of the city, but he loved the quiet lane in front of him. He could see the forest behind the already shiny house. It looked beautiful and green, something Jake thought he’d never see again. And, oh god, how much he just wanted to hike up into it and start a new life. Instead he walked up the pristine path, noting the few cars in the driveway, and stepped up to the door to press the ringer.

It was completely silent for a few seconds, Jake awkwardly staring at the bare white door until a girl with bright red hair and a man with glasses opened the door smiling. Jake blinked at them for a second, taking in just how weird it felt to have someone you didn’t know greet you like you were their life long friend that they’d just got back into contact with after losing them.

“Hi!” A redhead with ponytails greeted him with a giant smile, “Welcome to our humble abode!”

She moved back to gesture inside with her arms, almost hitting the man with glasses. Who actually looked like he was going to throw up with nerves.

He glanced at Jake quickly before stepping back along with the other women. “Uh… hi? C-come in-inside,” He paused, glancing behind Jake, “I-It’s like a hundred de-degrees out there.” His voice was shaky and hitched.

“Uhh,” Jake furrowed his eyebrows. Should he trust them, he doesn’t really know them, but then again he did accept the invitation to live here. Maybe not having any social contact for a few years made him a little bit paranoid. 

Before he could pronounce his worries the redhead jumped up and pulled him forward into the house. Jake couldn’t help the sigh of release at the sudden temperature drop. He hasn’t experienced this in years. Not even on those weird public buses, they were all busted and blew hot air. He heard her laugh while she pulled him into a weird pile of beads and… is- is that milk?

Before he could ask she stepped over a pile of fuzz and addressed the clutter on the floor, “Sorry about the mess. We were just recording a video about slime.” She shrugged before kicking a bottle of what looked like a small bottle of milk out of the way, “You know how messy it gets!” 

‘Actually,” Jake paused, trying not to step in a suspicious pile of green ooze, “I’ve never tried it.”

She turned back, quickly, and stared at him with wonder, “Really!?” She smiled, all wide and toothy, “You’ll have to do it with me some time.” Her smile turned mischievous, very mischevies.

“O..Okay?” Jake swallowed, lowering his eyebrows and avoiding another pile.

“We can give you a house tour in a sec,” She waved over to glasses man, “Dwight just needs to get the camera! You can probably just hang with Claudette before we film so I can get this mess cleaned up real quick!”

“Uh, okay.”

She stepped a few feet away and grabbed a broom before winking at him and walking back the few feet to the mess. Jake was then left ‘alone’ with.. Dwight? God Jake had to get better at remembering names. He turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He swallowed before glancing down at the floor, “Sorry about this, I know it’s taken forever to get here,” He sighed, “You probably just want to rest…”

Jake shook his head calmly. He had already been up for a while, it wouldn't hurt to wait a few more hours. “Nah, It’s okay…” he made sure to glance back at Meg before continuing so that she knew he was talking about her, “I know how important this is to you guys.”

Meg smirks at him, shaking her head before returning back to sweep up some bright pink slime, “Thanks man,” She glanced at him before continuing, “Y’know you are pretty cool! I thought my subs were lying. Guess I was wrong.”

Jake blinks at that. What the hell, why would they invite someone who they thought was a douche bag. And the’re subscribers know about him? Jake thought that he was just some random forester that no one knew about.

“Haha, You look as nervous as Dwight!” a sudden new voice joined in from the stairs that they’ve been standing under. Jake looked up to see a girl in a pink beanie and short black hair. 

“Only you stink more than him too. Must be all that sweat and grime you're covered in. Or not-” 

Jake scowled at that, glaring at her. Who the hell just says that! To someone you just met too!

“Nea!” Dwight suddenly spoke up with a chastising yell.

She didn’t even jump, just continued smirking down at Jake with a triumphant look on her face. One that Jake really wanted to just slap off. He could already tell that they were definitely not going to get along.

“You know the rules Nea!” Dwight continued on, ignoring her eye roll. “You can’t just say mean things to people! You know that that’s how most of these things fall apart right!”

Nea let out a long and drawn out sigh, “Yeah, Yeah, yeah…. God it’s like I’m talking to my mom,” She looks at Jake with a condescending smile, “It’s all in good fun, isn’t that right Jakey-pakey.”

Jake arches an eye at her, clearly not impressed by her response. He just looked away, ignoring her huffs of complaint at how cold he was being. Responding to a bully never worked out for him, it was better to ignore them, why he would start arguing with them now. This was followed by an uncomfortable and stuffy silence. One filled with murderous states and muffled sighs.

“Uhhh,” Dwight tapped his arm, eyes darting between the two before gesturing towards the back of the house, “Let's just forget that this happened and move on shall we?”

“Yeah,” he shuffled his feet before following Dwight, not even glancing back towards the other two. “Sure...”

They walk into what Jake presumes is the livingroom and then to the right to stand next to a white door labeled Claudette’s garden! Jake had no idea what this meant, but he guessed he would soon find out anyways.

“Sorry about her…” Dwight sighed, shaking his head a little. “She’s a good person, just a little high strung at times.”

Jake huffs a little, High strung!? She litteral just attacked him for nothing! At Least they weren’t all as rude as her, Jake would definitely not have been able to live here if they were. He would have taken his chances in the forest out back.

“She just likes to challenge people,” Dwight blinked at him nervously, his eyes a little red. “Y’know…”

Jake just ignores him, he doesn’t want excuses from her friends. If she wants to make it up to him then she should apologize and make it up to him, not Dwight. Until then he’s not listening to whatever Dwights trying to spiel about her. Instead he was focusing on the wooden floor beneath them. Trying to figure out what kind of wood it could be.

“Jake…” Dwight tries to get his attention again, voice shaky and uneven, but Jake was too off in lala land to hear it.

“...You're not going to leave right...” Jake suddenly tunes in on just how broken up and teary Dwight sounds, eyes meeting his red ones. “I really am sorry.”

Jake gulped, eyes darting to the floor so that he wouldn’t have to see him. Jake really wasn’t all that good with emotions, and comforting people, or well, people in general. All he really knew what to do was to reassure him that nothing was wrong, which he got from TV in college so he didn’t really know if that was the best shot...

Jak waves him off, “Sorry, zoned out.” He paused to swallow, an awkward grin sliding onto his face, “No I'm not going to leave just because of one comment. And I don’t blame you for her insults, if she wants to apologize to me then she can. I’m not big on apologizing for others.”

“Oh,” Dwight sounded relieved, eyes widening with glistening tears. He responded back with enthusiasm, “Thank god!”

Jake only hums quietly, not wanting to spoil Dwight's fun. Jake really needs to learn people skills.. “Uhh, it’s nothin’.” 

“It’s just,” Dwight smiles at him gratefully, hands crossing over his chest to hold himself with glee, “No one wants to join us, y’know. And I’ve heard what happened to you, and I'm sorry for it,” he glances down before coming back up to look into Jakes eyes again, “But I’m really glad you came!”

Jake nods, trying to share his enthusiasm. It didn’t quite work. They saved him, big time, but he was still bummed out about his old forest and how he was probably never going to see it again. See his old cabin or his animal friends, he was definitely going to miss Petey, his squirrel. He used to feed him every morning along with his crows.

“We’ve offered like 16 people, but no one ants to join. And It’s getting hard to pay rent between all 4 of us, so…” Dwight trailed off, eyes lowering as he bumped himself out.

Jake stayed quiet, waiting for Dwight to continue, not knowing what to say. “I was worried we’d have to sell and move out again…”

“Hey man, It’s okay.” Jake rested his hand against Dwight's shoulder. Human contact, right? That’s what you're supposed to do in these kinds of situations? “I don’t mind.”

He must have done something right because he looks up to him with a small smile, “Thank you.”

* * *

Claudette was pretty nice, she was surprised when he showed up but quickly grew warm to him. Dwight had left them quickly to get his cameras. He said something about leaving them to go charge in his room or something, Jake was too focused on the amount of plants in the room. _There was so many._

“Jake,” Claudette, pulled him to look at a small golden plant, about the size of a teacup, “Look at this one.”

“Whoa,” Jake peers at it, softly petting the yellow petals with his fingers. Careful not to press too hard in case it was delicate, “Never seen that before...” He trailed off, wondering what it was.

“Yeah!” Claudette jumped up in glee, she swirled back around to jake happily, “I got it from one of my subscribers in china. Grew it myself.”

Jake bubbled happily, a smile spreading across his, probably greasy, face, “That’s so cool.”

“Yup!” She smirked before pulling him to another one. It was blue and spiky, but he was quickly distracted by the one next to it. I wasn’t very big, but it was _pretty._ It had cone shaped flowers with little vines sprouting straight out of it’s main body. It looked young, but very strong. 

“What’s this one?”

“Hmm, Oh!” Claudette swirled around to look at it, a content smile on her face, “That’s hollyhock.” She paused for a second, head tilting to the side for a second, “Surprised you don’t know it.”

Jake hummed, moving back to look at her better, “Sorry not much of a gardener…”

She smiled at him, “It actually grows wild too, y’know.” Claudette tapped at her green apron, humming quietly, “In your old area, Washington, right?”

“Really..?” Jake’s eyebrows furrowed unconsciously, he would have never noticed. But Jake was never one for knowing, or really remembering, all the plants he’s seen over the years.

“Yeah,” She caressed the edge of one of its petals, “Isn't it pretty? I think it’s one of my favorites.”

Jake hummed agreeably, it really was. Maybe, if he did move back into a forest one day, he could plant some outside of his house. He was never a gardener, but he could probably become one in the future.

They fell into a comfortable silence, nothing like the one from before. Jake was just glad he was surrounded by such beautiful flowers. He hoped Claudette wouldn’t mind if he came inside the garden every once in a while, he didn’t think he could resist it. Just like he couldn’t resist his forests.

Their time was interrupted by the sound of Meg and the others walking in, their loud voices bouncing off the walls in the room. Claudette startled, probably not used to visitors, while Jake just turned around, already dreading leaving the room.

“Ready Jake!” Meg’s cheerful voice sought him out as she turned the corner to where they were standing. She very nearly tripped over a potted plant with one of her long legs.

“We're gonna film something cool today,” Meg does a little dance while trying to pull a shy and embarrassed looking Claudette into it too. “This is going to be so radical!”

“Radical?” Jake questioned, eyebrow arching while Meg spun Claudette around in the too small space, barling avoiding Dwight and Nea behind her.

“Yeah, “ Claudette’s voice came out woosy and strained while she tried to keep herself on her feet, “Meg’s a little retro.”

“Am not!” She huffed, stopping to pull the other girl into a straigling tight hug. “I just use whatever slang I want to, Okay?”

“Sure sure,“ Claudette laughs, or well Jake should actually say huffs out between her tight arms. 

“Can we get a roll on.” Nea rolls eyes at the show, arms crossed while she leaned up against a shelf lazily. “We’re already late as is, and I want lunch already!”

Dwight huffs a sigh, sending a look over at Nea before leading the way out, corralling the two excitable girls out of the room himself. Which Jake had got to hand it to him, he himself wouldn’t have been able to handle those benergy bundles any time of the day.

When they were outside the door Jake looked up to Dwight to ask him a question, “What are we even doing?”

“Y’know the usual stuff,” Meg laughs out answering before Dwight could, “You wait outside the door for us to open it and then we walk you around the house pointing things out.”

Jake didn’t think that would be hard, it seemed pretty easy too, which meant he could probably take a shower soon. He counted that as a plus. Nea did get something right, he did smell pretty bad.

“Usually you tell stories to go alone with it, But ehh.” Meg continues on, ignoring the way neas scowled at her for her next sentence. “You seem more quiet than ‘talkative’ like Nea was.”

Jake paused for a second before running to catch up with the till moving group. “Nea did this too?”

“Yup, you damn ninnyhammer,” Nea rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms before leaning against the front doors arch way, “Of course I did.”

Jake rolled his eyes. Ninny hammer? What kind of insults does she use!? So far all Jakes heard was weird and strangely startling ones. It was like she just comes up with them every night and uses them whenever she gets the chance.

“We’re going to try to do it with everyone living here.”Claudette explains, giving Nea a disapproving look. “We even did it with the original three of us!” She turned around to give him a smile.

“That’s cool.” Jake hummed, awkwardly tapping his thigh, not knowing what to do. Dwight and Claudette shared an awkward look before motioning to the door to Jake, signaling that they were ready to get this filmed. He would have existed if it wasn’t for the startled inhale that Meg made.

It looked like Nea was about to say something to her when Meg screamed excitedly, “Is- Is that a crow on our couch!?” 

Jake's eyes widened when his eyes landed on the dark creature perched on the couch, sitting there like it was waiting for an interview or something. It’s sleek and iridescent feathers shone from the beams of light coming out of the window while it glanced over to them. It looked like they were judging the group of humans squinted and proud like.

It wasn’t until the crow turned when he realized who it was. Jake didn’t try to name his crows, them being wild and free animals, but he could still recognize them. Just like humans they were all different if you just looked at their features. This one, though, this one was the one that always gave him the most trouble. It was always squeaking and following Jake around, closer than the others did. The most annoying thing was that he was always getting into place Jake didn’t want him to be.

Jake swallowed a groan, his fingers twitching while he let out a tiny sigh. “Yeah, sorry,” He paused before adding another few words resentfully, “That would be mine.”

“You have a pet crow!!” Meg danced up from where she was stumped over, bored. She leaped towards the now nervous crow. Jake almost forgot that they were still wary of other human beings, if Jake still counts as that anyways.

“Nah,” The crow blinked at him, which Jake copied back, probably sassing him or something. “They're just my friends.”

They weren’t pets, not really, more like random strays that follow him around. He feeds them every once in a while and lets them follow him but he’s not trying to keep them there. They also don’t rely on him for food, they just like treats. Jake doesn’t mind if they leave, even if he would miss them.

“Ones that just sits and chills for you,” Nea points towards the couch, eyes wide as her eyebrows fall towards her mouth. “Like this!?

Jake watched as the creature in front of them flapping their wings and squawk at Meg. Who was actually trying to get closer to it. Jake definitely wasn’t going to get between them, he’s learned from experience that those claws are sharp, “Yeah.”

Everything went silent for a second, except for meg and the crow cursing her out. Jake blinked when Dwight spoke up from behind them, nervous and hesitant, “Is- Is it, uhhh... wild?”

“Well,” Jake pauses, silently gesturing to it’s angered and seething form, “Of course.”

Dwight shriveled from the response while Nea jumped up quickly, camera in hand. “Oh! I’m definitely filming this, “She pushed the cam in her hand up against the side of the couch. Jake could see the blinking light from where he was standing a few feet away. He had no idea what the crow was seeing, but he better warn the annoying girl anyways. 

“Careful.” Jake pointed to what Nea had in her hands, “he likes shiny things.”

Nea looked down for a second before grinning up at Jake and shrugging, “Eh, It’ll be fine.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever get this close to an actual crow before!” Meg exclaimed excitedly, drawing Jake's attention away from Nea. “They're so pretty.”

“I- I don’t know, aren't they supposed to be omens?” Jake’s attention was brought to Dwight. His form was shaving slightly while he squinted at the crow with a nervous smile.

“Oh calm down Dwight,” Nea said, not even glancing back to look at the older man. “That’s just some stupid myth. Everyone knows that that was only propaganda made by the government to cover up their shit.”

Nea finally glanced back to gesture to Dwight before self back in surprise, “Only posers- **OH FUCK!** ”

The camera launched out of her hands, clanging to the floor while the crow tried to claw out the shinning bit. It caws in frustration when they can't get it out. Nea looked down at it in disgust while it pecked at the now broken piece of tech. Me laughed while both Dwight and Claudette cringed away, getting ready for the, already bubbling, temper tantrum that Nea was going to throw.

Jake couldn’t help but smirk, something blooming in his chest at the look Nea was giving him, “Told you.”

Dwight stared at him, wide eyed and stunned. Claudette gave him a disapproving look while Meg laughed. Nea’s, though, changed. Her eyes widened before squinting into tiny crescent moons and her pout twisted into an ugly smile while she stalked towards him. Jake could see the crow noticing in the background, it’s head tilting as he observed the situation.

“Fuck you!” She stuck her finger into his chest, eyes full of fury and burning hate. “That camera was like 200 dollars you cursusty hot dog!”

Jake glared down at her, sweating her finger away before pushing her back a few steps, “Shouldn’t have waved it around then.”

“How was I supposed to fucking know!” Nea gestured wildly, making the crow jump up and squawk at her in a warning.

Jake swallowed, gritting his teeth, “I told you, Didn’t I?” he pushed himself forward to glare into Nea’s eyes. Making sure that she actually listened. “You just don’t listen.”

He was expecting another insult or an excuse, or well, anything but the sudden fist springing towards his face. It barely landed, Jake’s face lighting up in flashing pain, before the crow launched itself from the floor and slammed itself into Nea’s head. Jake blindingly grabbed at it, pulling it away from the flaueling woman to keep her from hitting them.

Jake squinted his eyes at the fuming Nea, her eyes narrowed as she tried to rub at the scratches on her face. They weren’t very deep, Jake pulled the bird away in time, but it would still marre her face for a few weeks.

What followed the fight was an angry silence. Nea eyed him and his hands, contemplating something. Something dangerous and painful. Something Jake wouldn’t let happen to his crows, his best and only friends.

“Can we just get this fucking over with!” Nea bit out, hands still rubbing at her scalp restlessly, “Not only do I need lunch but now I also,” She turns her head up to glare at Jake, “Need a new fucking camera!”

Jake rolls his eyes at the movement. Instead of responding like she wanted him to, he moved to exit the door. Struggling crow still in hand.

“Uhh, yeah...” Dwight whined out nervously, quickly motioning to Claudette and Meg to get into place.

* * *

It was actually kinda fun, if only boring. Jake had to sit outside for a few minutes so that they could get their intro and then open the door and introduce him like they had just found out he was there.

They started in the room to the left of the door way, exiting the ‘lobby’, a room where you put all your shoes and jackets. It was the kitchen, it contained a double wide fridge, several miles of cabinet space and an island countertop. Jake was impressed, all his cabin had was a table and a rickedy freezer. His subscribers were going to be amazed.

The next step was the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen. It had a few windows looking out to the neighbors house, but it was pretty anyways. It had a long table with at least 30 chairs. 

Which made Jake wonder just how many people they wanted to invite here.

After that Jake and the others went into the streaming/gaming room just across the kitchen doorway. In the corner, crooked, was a giant TV surrounded by beanbags and soft looking couches. There was also a black table in the middle, matching the black and red interior design. There were also shelves full of trophies and other random do-bobs up against the pale white walls.

Jake didn’t do gaming much, but the others said that they’d probably drag him in for a cameo or a stream for charity. He didn’t mind, as long as he didn’t have to do something harmful, like jumping into a cactus, and it was for a good cause he wouldn’t mind doing it.

They left there chatting while they walked past the staircase in the hallway to the living room. There in the middle was a brown couch and two armchairs all pointing towards a TV in the middle of the room. Jake didn’t notice that the actual walls were significantly more sparse than any other room he’s seen so far. All there was was a few pictures of the gang together and a rule board printed up onto cardboard paper on the side of the wall. It read-

  1. **Do Not-** KILL, HARM, and/or HURT any of your fellow friends and companions.
  2. **Do Not-** steal, take, or ‘borrow’ items or food from other people without their permission.
  3. **Do Not-** Break or harm any one’s gear or the house, if you do contact Dwight immediately!
  4. **Do-** Try to be nice to each other
  5. **Do-** Your chores. (Everyone needs to do their part to live here!)
  6. **Do-** try to film with others frequently or mention the others in your videos.
  7. Everyone gets their space in the fridge, don’t steal from it! (We have cameras, Nea!)
  8. If you have any concerns, be others, complaints, an/or, please talk to Dwight



“What- uh…” Jake glanced towards the others before setting his gaze to rest on the rule board, “What is this?”

Meg crossed her eyes and smiled up at it, “The rules.” She stated it like it was obvious, which it was but that’s not what he was really asking.

He arched an eyebrow at her, “I.. see that.”

“Dwight made it.” She smirked at him, “Decide that if we didn’t have it then we’d break up pretty quick. He didn’t want us to have all that youtube drama like every other channel has.”

“Oh.”

“I-I thought it was.. An okay idea…” Dwight suddenly spoke up, his voice nervous and choppy. If it wasn’t for Jake’s nerve he would have probably shot up. 

“No, It’s pretty smart,” Jake was quick to settle his thoughts. It was, he wasn’t on the internet for long periods of time. Mostly to just try and edit his videos and upload them, but he’s always seen those, ‘OMG Our House Is Breaking Up!’ videos that youtube recommends. “Just.. didn’t expect it.”

“I like it!” Claudette speaks up, voice toned with lithes of joy and happiness. “Keeps us from going on an all out war, especially since Dwight does the best he can keeping the peace.”

“Yeah, I would have probably killed Nea by now.” Meg adds under her breath, but Jake could tell that there was a bit of amusement in her voice.

Nea squinted at her before smirking and ramble of a not so serious, “Oh fuck off!”

“Th-Thank you gu-guys!” Dwight quickly says to keep them from fighting anymore.

With the end of the conversation Jake and the others point out the two ‘bedrooms’ linking to the living room. They were actually being used by Meg and Claudette. 

Meg was using the one on the right as a work out room. It was full of many different and colorful weights, a few chairs, a chin up bar, and finally a treadmill. She did a work out video every tuesday for her subscribers, she runs every morning at 6 for her subs too. It apparently helps her work on her energy, which she needs because she has ADHD and needs something to focus on.

Claudette uses hers as a garden room, which Jake had already been here but he had to act surprised that it was there. One thing he didn’t fake though was the amount of species and plants she growed. She had explained more of it to him when he entered to make up for ruining the surprise.

It was stocked from head to toe with many vibrant and colorful plants. A whole rainbow worth, and they were all labeled with their names and what they could do to you. From Devils trumpet to alovera, everything was there. He could barely see the windows behind it all, it’s why she probably chose this one. They were roof to floor ones and they traveled down the entire wall, letting a lot of sunlight. This had to be Jake’s favorite room so far.

They left and exited to look outside for a few minutes before it got too hot. It was a rather large backyard, it even had a pool and a balcony to sit on. Jake barely glanced at the large pool, instead he was focused on the forest over the brickwall. It looked so amazing, Jake had to hold himself back from jumping the fence and crawling into it. God how he missed it.

They pulled him back in to go upstairs, which was basically just rooms full of equipment and bedrooms. It opened up to a hallway, each end going either way. There were 10 rooms, 4 of them being used as bedrooms and the rest as streaming rooms or storage for props. This, unfortunately, meant that he’d have to room with someone before they could clear one and find space for the rest.

Oh, well. It couldn’t be that bad, could it.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blep, Here it is!

After Jake takes a long, and he means  _ long _ , shower they had to discuss which room he’d be staying in for the time being. They said that it could take a couple of weeks since everyone was so busy doing videos and editing. But Jake didn’t mind, having a roommate didn’t seem too bad after all.

They decided that Jake would room up with Dwight, him being the only other man in the house. Not that Jake cared for that kind of thing, but it was kinda traditional he guessed. Either way Dwight was happy to lend a hand and let him live with him. All they really had to do was drag in a mattress for a few days.

So when the time hit 9:00 pm Jake had headed up to get some sleep, that being the usual time he went to bed. He expected everyone else to join him in going up but they just said that they had more to do or that they needed to edit something. So Jake just went to sleep, weirded out.

When Jake entered Dwight's room he was surprised to find his room filled to the brim with geeky things and posters about superheroes and villains. Jake’s never been into these kinds of things but his brother was when he was younger, before he decided to do the whole ‘family business’ thing. It was kind of… reminiscent, almost melancholy.

The room itself, behind all the posters and stuff, was simple. Dwight’s bed was placed in front of a window that shone in the last light from the sun. His bed was blue and green, no headboard, but had what looked like drawers under it. On the other side of it was a desk with a computer on it. Next to the end table by Dwight’s bed was his mattress. 

It was old and worn, but Jake didn’t mind. In fact he kinda likes it that way, it would help him get more comfortable. It had black sheets and a worn yellow and green quilt on it. Jake had his own quilt rolled on his backpack, but he didn’t mind using Dwight’s.

Jake ran his fingers across the edge of a Batman poster, feeling the way it was worn down. How it curled across his palm when he got to the very edge. His brother had the very same one, and Jake loved the colors of it and begged his brother to show him more. He had to remember that he was only 5 or 6, but it still kind of embarrassed him. It didn’t help that his brother kicked him out of his room any time he tried to, going through his teenage angst phase.

Jake swallowed a lump in his throat, falling back onto his mattress Jake closed his eyes. He didn’t even bother throwing the blanket over himself. He just groaned and let the tiredness sneak into his mind. It _ had  _ been a long time since he’d actually gotten a full night's rest. 

The last thing he remembers was his brother and that giant smile of his. God, It’s been way too long since he’s seen him.

Jake woke up to a bump, or well maybe a crash. All Jake knew in his delirious and sleepy moment was that something had crashed into him. At first Jake had reached for his hunting knife, thinking he was waking up in his old cabin and that a wild animal had just gotten into his room, but then he remembered himself. 

He blearily stared out into the scene in front of him, only to see blurry movement and washed out color from the moonlight. He tucked his knife into his pillow again before rubbing at them to clear away the fogginess. He pushed himself up and saw-

OH- OH GOD

Jake threw himself to face the wall, shielding his eyes from Dwight's naked form. Because Jake definitely didn’t want to see that. Oh god, the memory is seared into his mind! Why, Why the fuck was Dwight naked!! He could blearily see that the thing that had knocked into him was a water bottle that had fallen from Dwight’s end table, but he was kind of distracted.

“Dwight!” He screeched, not even considering that the other people in this house could probably hear him through the walls. “Fuck- Wh-Why are y-you naked!”

“Wh-What?” Dwight's voice was tired and croaky, coming out stuttered more because he was sleep deprived than because he was nervous.

“Naked!” Jake’s own voice was high pitched and squeaky. “Why are you Naked!”

“Uh…” Jake could see him scrubbing at his shoulder in the peripheral view of his vision. His next few words were tight and high pitched. “I- I uh, sleep naked?”

“Why!” Jake hissed, curling into himself further when he caught the sight of Dwight's junk. Oh, Gd, please just kill me.

“I… I uh, don’t know?“ He climbed on to the bed, which made Jake sigh in relief because it actually hid some of the others body, “Because?”

Jake tightened up his shoulders, trying not to glance behind him. “Pl-Please don’t!”

“Uh…” Jake heard Dwight pause before continuing sleepily. “Okay.”

“Th-Thank you!” Jake managed to squeak out before slamming the sheets over his head and curling as tight as he could. He tried to wipe out the memory of his new found friends butt,  _ but it just stayed. _ He couldn’t get it out!

Jake slumped over, still not looking over to Dwight. He couldn’t bring himself too. Oh, God, this was even more embarrassing than the time he saw his own father naked in the kitchen at 3 in the morning. Which, if Jake even cared to notice, is around the same time. He only barely managed to fall into a fitful sleep a few hours later.

* * *

When Jake joined them for breakfast the next morning he begged for someone else to let him room with them. Dwight looked a little hurt but Jake was not going to deal with another face full of butt again. He would rather eat the river mud back at his old forest, and probably in his new one, than see it again. It was bad enough that Jake couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

Thankfully Meg offered up her bed, which Jake took gratefully. After confirming that she didn’t sleep naked that is...

* * *

Jake had entered her room hesitantly, it felt a little rude doing it without her there. He stepped in slowly, like something might eat him if he moved too quickly. Which something might, Jake’s never really been in a girls room before. He’s been in his mother’s, but she doesn’t really count because she shared a room with his father.

It was the same size as Dwight’s but was painted a light maroon, almost a pinkish red. The walls were littered with motivational and band posters. There was a laptop in the corner off the room on a shelf with trophies. The trophies were for running and different track type sports. Most of them were in first or second place, which impressed Jake. He’d never really been that good in P.E, even if it was his best subject in school.

Her bed was colorful, every type of pillow that Jake’s ever seen piled onto it and scattered across the room. She had a headboard that had M. E. G. carved into it. She even had fairy lights scattered about it and around the room, lighting up the room with a faint blue and gold glow.

The mattress was pressed into a cramped corner of the room and had bright pink and green sheets pressed over it. Lime green pillows were tossed hap-hazardly onto it, probably Nea’s work, and his bag had been slumped up in the corner between the wall and the mattress.

He made sure to tuck his hunting knife into the pocket of his bag, he didn’t want to accidentally stab her like he almost did to Dwight. He only took a second to examine his bag’s contents. He knew that Nea and Meg had searched it when he wasn’t watching, but Jake didn’t mind. As long as they didn’t take anything he didn’t care if they saw what he had. He wasn’t a very prude man.

With that he settled down to get to sleep.

* * *

Jake was awoken by a rough push to his shoulder. He blinked awake, almost startled by how much light there was in the room. His head swirled to Megs, who was directly above his. She was crouched on the floor next to his impermanent bed, eyes glued to his face. Jake's eyes widened, it was kind of creepy.

“Wha..” Jake blinked at her. He was tempted to push her away, but decided not too incase she backed up too far and hurt herself. “What’s wrong?”

Jake scanned her body, noticing that she was till in the clothes that she wore that day. It didn’t look like she was hurt or bleeding, in fact she looked to be completely fine. But, since Jake was still half-asleep, he could have easily missed something.

Meg was silent for a few more seconds before responding with an almost silent, “Nothin’.”

“Uh…” Jake scooted himself over a bit so that he could sit up and look at her without her moving away. She just stared at him the entire time.

It was silent for another few seconds, again, before a sudden smile sprang to Meg's lips and she smirked at him, “Did you know that you drool in your sleep?”

All Jake could do was blink at her, his mind still muggy from being awoken from a dead sleep.

Meg’s smile softened as she pulled out her phone, “Wanna see a cute cat video!”

“Uhh…” Jake tenses, leaning back against the wall he stared at her. What was going on? Was she high or somethin’. She was acting like a rabbit on heroin, hopping from one subject to the next.

“You don’t have to!” She promised him before scooting back to climb back onto her own bed, “But I’m gonna!”

He stared at her for a few more minutes, watching the light of the videos bounce off her face, before scuffling back down to lay again. Maybe she just needed someone to talk too? Jake contemplated it for a few seconds before deciding that whatever it was it was weird.

“It’s so cute!” Meg cried out, cuddling a pillow to her chest. Jake could see her reach down to replay it, or maybe pick another one. He couldn’t exactly see the phone from the angle he was laying at.

Jake scanned the room briefly, planning to close his eyes and go back to sleep when he saw her laptop opened and pointed so that it could see the entire room. The red blinking light from her camera told Jake that it was on, he could even see little comment bubbles on the side where it showed a ‘picture’ of them. He couldn’t see what they were saying, it was too small and speeding by way too fast.

“Uh,” Jake craned his head to look over to Meg again, “You filmin’?”

“Yupper doodles!” She leaned over her fluffy blankets to look at him with a giant smile, “Couldn’t sleep so I decided to start a stream! Say Hi!”

Jake’s eyes scanned over to the camera again and watched as the comments sped up even more. Instead of actually saying anything he plopped back down onto the mattress and let out a very long and very deep sigh.

He could hear Meg let out a long string of laughter. At least he knew why no one questioned him about being loud last night. “Rude Jake!” Her voice came out happy and joyful, no actual meaning to it.

Jake groaned before shoving a pillow into his face, trying to block out the lights from the room. It didn’t work very well, it just made him feel suffocated.

She chuckled before, what sounded like, flopping back down herself. “Same.”

He didn’t respond and what followed was a comfortable silence, one that relaxed him enough to let him close his eyes and drift off for a few minutes. It wasn’t enough time to dream, but it was enough to make him just a bit more grumpy the next time Meg shook him awake.

She was sitting next to him on the mattress, trying to shove a phone into his face. Which he could vaguely make out a crow, or something, playing with a stick. If he was a little more awake he would have thought it was cute, or cool, but all he could think about was how annoying the blinding light was. Seriously did she have to put it on full luminosity!?

“Hey! Hey!” Meg cried out, her voice high-pitched and squeaky. She didn’t even sound tired at all. “Look at this one!”

Jake swatted her hands away, rolling over to squint at her under his eyelashes, “Meg,” When he didn’t get her attention he responded more harshly, “ Meg!” 

She hummed, pulling the phone to tap at it again, bringing up another video probably. He could see that she was still filming out of the corner of his eye. He was only asleep for a few minutes so he wasn’t that surprised. Had it only been a few minutes? What time was it anyways...

Jake scanned the room trying to find a clock, when he didn’t he tugged on Megs hand to get her attention. When she looked down at him with a smile he asked, “What time is it?”

“Like 3 or somethin’.” She flipped the phone around to show him, but flipped it back to look at it again before Jake could see. Not that he could anyways, the brightness blinded him like mole seeing the sun for the first time.

“Wha-” He turned away to blink out the pain, rubbing at his eyes.

“Shhh…” Meg suddenly slammed a hand over his mouth before he could continue, “Can you hear it!”

Jake didn’t try to struggle away, knowing the spratc girl wouldn’t let him go. E froze when he heard the sound. A sudden ‘Who” rang out before a tiny screech. An owl on the hunt for prey. He didn't hear them much, but they always sounded so pretty.

Jake curls away from her, her hand falling away from his face without any resistance as her eyes glued to the ceiling. “Yeah… It’s an owl.”

“Oh!” she just kept on staring. Jake was almost tempted to tip her over, but he caught himself last minute realising it would be rude. 

“Why are we awake?” Jake asked instead, already glaring at her.

Meg’s eyes were still gazing at the ceiling, like if she stared for long enough she’d be able to actually see the creature. “Can’t sleep…”

Jake blinks before huffing and laying down. He too was now staring at the ceiling, but not because he was trying to see the owl through the roof. He was just trying not to strangle the girl beside him, god he was grumpy. He couldn’t blame himself though, two- no three nights without proper sleep, and an entire two weeks of stress before that.

“You know, ADHD, or something!” She tried to explain further, but Jake was already starting to drift off again. “To many thoughts, scents and other things!”

“How often does this happen?” he could barely get it out, his head already falling into the shores of sleep. His limbs were already heavy and soundless.

She stayed silent for a few minutes, Jake could barely hold on to hear her response, “Maybe every other night?”

“Oh.” Jake had his eyes closed, his last thought before he fell under was that he was definitely asking if Claudette would let him sleep in her room for the last few nights.

He would have drifted off completely if it wasn’t for the hand shaking his shoulder. For the first time that night he wished he didn’t pack away his hunting knife.

* * *

The next morning Jake walks down with Meg sleepy and tired. He could feel the bags under his eyes while he ate his cereal. He asked if Claudette could let him sleep with her for a few days. She, thankfully, said sure. Meg didn’t even seem to notice that he moved the mattress to Claudette’s.

God, he was tired.

* * *

Jake, just like before, had stepped into Claudettes’ room alone. He didn’t feel as apprehensive as he did with Megs’, probably because he had been hanging out with Claudette more than he had with Meg. He couldn’t help hanging in the greenhouse with her, there were just so many cool plants! 

He didn’t expect her room to be the way that it was though. He thought that there would have been more herbs and medical plants just like in her other room. But all there was was a tiny bamboo plant on her end table next to a few framed pictures. It was.. Surprising.

It was actually about tinier than the other two he had been in, which just made him feel guilt for taking up more of her space, but it was homey. She wasn’t using the actual overhead light, she was using a warm yellow lamp. It had what looked like little red flowers pressed into the lampshade.

She also had a small table in the corner, where his own mattress was, that had a small laptop set up. Tiny kit-knaks lined the walls and counter spaces. A few more photographs of what looked to be her siblings and parents line the walls.

Her bed was wooded and had soft maroon blankets. Her pillows were a light pink like the walls, and had little imprints of rabbits in them. Overall it was pretty cute, but definitely not Jake’s style. He kind of expected that of Claudette, they were pretty different in a lot of ways.

He didn’t bother snooping any further, just flopped down onto the mattress and willed the sleep to come. It didn’t, not until he curled into a better position that is.

Jake was wide awake, he didn’t know when he came too or when he noticed that he was, but he was _ awake _ . And he means full on ready to battle a full grown bear kind of awake, not the ‘omg my eyes won’t stay open’ kind of awake. No, oh no, he was completely aware of how loud Claudette’s snoring was.

Now, don’t get Jake wrong, he was used to snoring, or at least he had been, because his classmates in college did. But they weren’t this fucking _ loud _ . If it wasn’t for the fact that he was on the ground itself then he would have thought that Claudette was shaking the goddamn house.

Holy fuck!

Jake didn’t want to wake her up, she had warned him after all. Yeah, she had warned him that she was a snorer, but he didn’t think it would be this bad. He didn’t think that he would be awoken because of it! The forest had made his senses sensitive, of course they did, but still!

Jake slammed the only pillow he had over his head, whining he cursed the gods for letting him be awake for this. Not that he believed in them, mind you, but it was a figure of speech. He cursed when another round of snores ruptured into his head through the stuffing. How could anyone be this loud?

Jake cursed, rolling over he shoved his head into the space between the mattress and the wall as he stuffed the pillow over his head. At least there he couldn't’ hear her loud rumbles as bad. He was definitely going to have a crack in his neck the next morning though.

* * *

He awoke the nec morning grumpy and silent. He barely looked at the sheepish Claudette before taking the plate of bacon the Dwight had offered. 

“So,” Nea played with her fingernails, her voice was nonchalant but Jake could definitely hear a bit of excitement in it. “Guess you’ll be rooming with me tonight, huh.”

Jake just grumbled at her, frowning down at his eggs. He was not happy about this. Nea had something planned, and he knew it.

“Oh, don’t be a baby, Jake.” Nea smirked at him, leaning over the table she narrowed her eyes as she watched him closely, “Afterall, we're good friends aren't we.” It was cold and dripping with malice, but Jake couldn't object. There was nowhere else to sleep. 

Damn it

* * *

Jake had expected boobytraps and explosives when he walked into Nea’s room. Unlike the other times she was actually there, watching him examine her room with a silent smirk.

It was simple enough, her room was dirty and covered in what looked like spray paints cans and markings. In the corner there was a canvas covered by a sheet. Probably to keep him from looking, Jake didn’t give a shit though, he didn’t want anything to do with Nea. Her bed was small, maybe a twin, and had black and red sheets. Her pillows were an ugly shade of red, kind of like her personality.

Her walls were, of course, also stained with bright colors. It was so bad that he couldn’t tell the original color underneath, he couldn’t help but wonder if the owners of this house would approve of this. There weren’t that many objects around, just a computer in the corner with a broken keyboard. She probably smashed, not that Jake cared.

“Impressed?” Nea’s sarcastic voice called out from the void in the corner of the room.

Jake rolled his eyes, “Not particularly.”

She hummed nonchalantly before flicking something across the room, “Well, that’s too bad isn’t it.” She looked up at him and grinned, “Afterall, you're going to be staying here for a while.”

He looked into her eyes, glaring back. He wasn’t going to answer that, she was just being a bitch.

“Do you like your bed.” She waved over to the mattress, “I decorated it myself!”

There, smashed into the corner, was his mattress. It was… colorful, and still wet with paint. There weren't any sheets or blankets, not even the pillow that he brought with him. He guessed that she threw it away when he wasn’t looking. If it had been his quilt then he would have stabbed her, no hesitation at all.

Jake didn’t respond, just glared at her with his seething mood.

She laughed, “Oh come on Jake! It was just a joke.”

She continued on when he didn’t speak up, “It’s come off with a scrub, or two,” She frowned at him and rolled her eyes, “God, you're so serious!”

Jake huffed and sat down on the floor next to his newly colorful mattress. He watched as Nea sat at her computer desk across from him, she smirked before she pulled something up and started to edit it. Jake didn’t like this, he knew something was coming but he didn’t know what.

Jake sat there, sometimes he would glare at Nea or he would just zone out, but he didn’t go to sleep. It seemed like Nea had forgotten him though, she just stared at her screen and did random things on it. Sometimes she would huff in frustration or just plain out cuss at it, but she never looked back at him.

And soon after, even though he knew he shouldn’t, his body had relaxed enough to fall into shallow sleep. He was just too tired not to, even if he knew there was a predator nearby, he just couldn’t help it.

That’s probably why he also didn’t wake up when Nea was moving around him.

All Jake could remember was a restful pitch black sea, there weren't any dreams, not for how tired he was. And then there was a laugh and then a sound, something like metal, and a cold liquid that he was being drenched in.

Jake bolted awake, instantly on his feet, he tried to gasp for air, mouth opening wide, but something slipped into it. It was metalic and slimy, almost putrid taste that made him want to gag. He tried to open his eyes, but whatever it was made them burn and shut tight, he couldn't see. He could tell where he was or what was happening.

Suddenly there was music, blaring at the top of its speakers. It made him cringe back as he slammed against a wall. He still couldn’t breath, his hands scraped across his mouth and nose trying to get it out. He had to get it out!

He could hear yelling and laughter, something bad and cold curled into his chest. He could hear something popping and cheers before he moved slamming into the door. He felt for the handle, almost slipping on the goo in his hand.

He pulled the door open and fell forward into something. It yelped and then yelled something, something that Jake was too unfocused to hear. He needs somethin’, something to get it off. He needed, needed... water! He slammed himself against a wall. Nea’s bedroom was down the right hall of the stairs, he just needed to go left, right?

He slumped against the hard surface before gagging and making his way to the left, trying to search out something, anything!

He could vaguely hear someone laughing, but before he could figure out who he slammed into something against. He felt out against the surface finding something slik and rigged. He would try to look at it but his eyes were still burning from the last time he tried. He racked his brain, trying to figure what it was, but someone grabbed him before he could.

He struggled for a second, thinking it was Nea, before he calmed down hearing Dwight's soft and soothing voice, “H-Hey, It’s okay.”

“Nea what the fuck!” Jake could barely hear Meg over the goop in his ears. It was setting into his hair now, making him cringe at the sudden cold shivers racing up his spine.

“Oh calm down chicken shit!” Nea’s harsh and amused voice broke through, making Jake squirm in fear. He couldn’t see, what if she tried to attack him! He was only calmed down when Dwight squeezed him into an awkward hug. “It’s non-toxic.”

“He can’t even breathe though!” Claudette joined the conversation, her voice was weaker than the others, but still as potent as the others.

“So?” Nea questioned. Jake could imagine her rolling her eyes, “all he has to do is wipe it away. Quite being a spoilsport!”

Meg suddenly stomped, making Jake jump, “It says right here on the fucking bottle, ‘Do No Get In Eyes!’”

“Oh, Sorry, I thought it was non-toxic.” Jake could tell she was lying, could hear how her teeth grinded together in her mouth.

“You bitch!” Meg called out, a few scuffling sounds followed.

“Al-alright!” Dwight’s sudden voice rumbled out of his throat, Jake could feel the vibrations. “We’ll deal with it later, just help me with J-Jake!”

There was a sudden clapp before more scuffling sounds, “Fuck, sorry!” Meg’s voice was right beside his ear, “Come on let’s get you down stairs.”

Dight threw his right arm over his shoulder and Meg did the same to his left and they carried him down the hallway the same way he came. He must have gotten turned around and hit the big window at the end.

Each step was a nightmare, he couldn’t get his feet to work, not able to breath or see made things even worse. The ever present need of oxygen made things go by too slow and way too fast at the same time. Everything was at a standstill in Jake’s mind, he didn’t know what to do. All he could really do was lean against his friends.

“I’m going to go get the med kit!” Something, or well, Claudette dashed past them when they got to the bottom floor. They didn’t pay attention or respond to her, just carried on to the nearest bathroom.

“Hurry, please!” Meg suddenly called out, he could hear here pushing open the door in front of them, struggling over his weight.

“Oh, calm down!” Nea yelled, practically pushing them into the restroom. It made Jake’s skin crawl, knowing that she was so close and that he couldn’t do anything about it. “He’s fine! I’ve done this to myself before!”

“But you were prepared Nea! What if he swallowed some of it, or breathed it in for god's sake!” Meg responded to the push with a shove. Jake panicked, thinking that’d be caught up in a battle without any sight.

“What can a little paint do to him!” Nea screamed, angry and full of hurt.

“Uh, I don’t know!” Meg said sarcastically, ignoring when Dwight protested their further argument. “Make him go blind or give him lead poisoning!”

Jake couldn’t help but gag again when his lips unsealed to let out a tiny whine. Dwight tried to rub a comforting circle into his shoulder, but all it did was help remind Jake how pathetic he was being. He should be able to handle this, it wasn’t even all that bad. All he had to do was hold his breath! He shouldn’t want to cry because of that!

“Shh,” Dwight cut of.. Someone and triet to get him to stand in the shower stall. Jake had trouble, not being able to stand properly. “We’ll argue later! Just, ugh, l-let’s get Jake help fir-first!”

Meg grumbled before helping Jake sit down. She grabbed something off the shelf in there, but still, Jake couldn’t see it.

“This is going to be shooking okay!” Meg tried to warn him, “Just keep your eyes and mouth closed okay!”

There was a tiny click as the water came on, what Jake wasn’t expecting was that it came from his side. Meg must have grabbed the hand held shower head. It was cold at first, making Jake shiver, but warmed up pretty quickly to a nice almost room temperature flow.

“I’m here,” Claudette suddenly bursted in, “Is he okay!”

“Of course he is!” Nea tried to start another argument, her voice defensive and angry, “I didn’t stab him!”

“Wh-We’re talking after this N-Nea!” Dwight cut off Meg’s next outburst, Jake still couldn’t see but he imagined that Dwight was facing Nea head on, glaring at her.

“Why!?” Her voice was strained.

“Be-Because y-you’ve been fi-fighting with Jake sin-since the very beginning!” Dwight sounded outraged.

A scuffling sound before a tiny, “Then talk to Jake!”

“Y-You started it Nea!” Dwight yelled, his voice stuttering under the pressure.

“Will you two go away!” Claudette suddenly spoke, making Jake come back to the focus. “You're making Jake scared.”

Jake didn’t even realize that he was shivering, although he thought it was more due to the fact that he was sitting in sopping wet clothes than the fact that he was scared, but he didn’t bother to correct them. Meg’s hands ran over his face and head, trying to untangle the dried bits of paint out of his hair. 

“So-sorry.” Jake could hear Dwight pushing Nea out of the room. If he listens closely he could hear them yelling at each other through the thin walls of the bathroom. Nea did  _ not  _ sound happy, well neither did Dwight, but that was different.

“Okay,” Claudette tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and keep it there, “Try to open your eyes, slowly, okay.”

Jake pried his eyes open softly, feeling some of the sides pulling apart from the tackness. And god did it burn. As soon as his eyes hit the dry air they welded up with tears that trickled down his face in giant lumps of stickiness. It felt like his eyes were tossed into a fire pit and then scratched back into his skull.

“Oh Fuck!” Meg cried out, Jake could actually see her cringe away. “They’re really red!”

“That…” Claudette brushed her fingers on the underside of his eyelid. Feeling for something. “Was expected.”

She paused for another moment before asking Jake a question, “Did you swallow any of it?”

He hummed, closing his eyes as he thought back, at least it relieved a little bit of the pain. He did actually have some in his mouth, but he didn’t think it was very important. But before he could respond back Claudettes’ voice came out more hurried and quick, almost desperate, “Jake?”

“N-no.” Jake shook his head to emphasise it.

“Good, that’s good.” She looked down at him in contemplation, “This, uh, this might sting. But try to keep your eyes open okay.”

Jake nods silently while they pull out the hand held shower head again, he knew what was about to happen but he still couldn’t prepare himself for the pain and the panic that overtook his body.

“S-Sorry!” Meg let out the high pitched yelp while she shot the water into his eyes.

When it was over Jake curled into himself, he would have rubbed at his eyes if Claudette wasn’t holding them back. He let out a tiny cuss under his breath while he panted out a sigh. The water was still dripping down his face unpleasantly.

“I-” Claudette paused, her voice hesitant and strained. “I think you're going to be okay.”

Jake could see Meg blinking at her through the last of the water drops, “Really?”

“Yeah, as long as he keeps them closed and goes to sleep, I think it’ll be fine in the morning.” She swallowed audible and then turned to look at Jake, “Ju-Just don’t strain them for the next few weeks okay.”

Jake swallowed, barely having enough strength to look at her while his eyes started to water, “O-Okay.”

* * *

They set Jake up on the sofa in the living room. Meg wanted someone to sit with him, to make sure he was okay and that Nea wouldn’t come hurt him, but he refused. It already sounded like Dwight had torn her a new one, she wouldn’t dare do something to him now or she’d get herself kicked out. 

So he was sitting there, softling gazing out into the night through the clear glass doors to the pool. It and the surrounding land were lit up with tiny blue pool lights.The nightblooms were, well, blooming, and the stars twinkled like little night lights. His eyes were watering and they still burned from what happened but Jake didn’t care. All he wanted to do was sit in the forest for the rest of the night. He would have camped out there had he had a ten-

Suddenly Jake’s eyes glued to the yellow and red hammock out in the little section of grass behind the pool. It was hung up between two oak trees, which if Jake looked close enough was surrounded by dozens upon dozens of crows. Ther twinkling black eyes watched him from where they were roosting.

It was perfect! Jake had seen it before, but he had never actually realized that it was there. No one uses it, probably because it was all the way on the other side of the yard, so they probably wouldn’t mind if he used it.

Blinking away the sudden water in his eyes Jake pulled his quilt over his body and crept closer to the glass doors. Dwight had told him, the  _ very first _ night that he had come here, that there were motion cameras and lights out there in case something from the woods was trying to break in. If Jake wanted to go out he would have to be careful not to let them go off and wake up the others, they would probably disapprove of him sleeping out in the open.

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder Jake slowly slid the doors open, moving outside he closed them so that nothing would get inside. Swallowing he crept up against the side of the house, looking for the cameras. They were on the top of the roof, by the other corner.

Slowly, and very softly, he crept over the grass to the hammock, he had a few close calls when he had to readjust his quilt, but overall he made it over pretty quickly. There, while he stood in front of the glorious bed, he waved at the crows softly. They cawed at him before ruffling their feathers and turning away. Perfect.

Laying his rucksack on the base of the tree, Jake swung himself into the hammock slowly. There was even a little pillow there too! Jake smiled while he adjusted the quilt around him to shield his cold arms. When he was comfortable he said good night to his bird friends and closed his eyes.

He, _ thankfully _ , didn’t wake up until after the sun rose up.

* * *

Dwight looked out the window, eyes glued onto Jake’s small form sleeping in the hammock. His crows were gathered about on the lawn, eating worms? Some of them flew up to check on Jake or peck at him until he shooed them away.

“I swear,” Dwight jumped, spinning around to find Meg and Claudette staring at Jake and his crows too. “I told him not to do anything to strain his eyes, but look at him!”

“Eh, I think he’s fine.” Meg piped up, she was holding her phone out to film Jake and his birds. Or at least that's what Dwight thought she was doing. Meg was… kinda strange at times. “He actually looks happy!”

He turned around to look at the poolside. Dwight watched the tiny crows fumble around and hop at each other playfully. “H-He does like the for-forest.”

“Yeah,” Claudette agreed, But she got up and walked away saying “Still, I’m not going to let him get away with this.”

Dwight couldn’t help but sigh, he could already feel the arguments in the air. But, Dwight thought, that’s what he gets for compiling a house full of completely different channels and personalities. He just hopes that everything would turn out okay. Both the argument  _ and _ the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother's quotes for today are, " “I wonder what would happen if I laid my dong on her.” Jake thought," and, "OWO"
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My brother's quote for today is: "It didn’t help that he didn’t bring his passport."


End file.
